Series of Random Events
by gilijix
Summary: Short 'n' sweet stories of scenarios I come up with sometimes. Mainly starring Seventeen and an OC. More DBZ characters will be in chapters soon to come. Some fluff may occur, nothing too romantic. Maybe. Read & Review!


Side notes: This chapter, ha. I wrote on my iPod at like two in the morning right after having a gaming session of RE 5. This is my first submission, short and... Kind of fluffy towards the end? Not much fluff.  
My OC, he's kind of inspired by myself. But I'm not revealing my name. (If you read this when I first submitted it, then oops! You know my real name)  
Please let me know if I should continue this, haha. Sometimes I like to delete things later. If this doesn't get noticed very much, it may become a victim.  
Enjoy!

Chapter One

I curse loudly yet again as my fingers glide across the Playstation controller, holding down L1 and pressing X frantically as I panic to reload the pistol as quick as I can. A bead of sweat slowly trails down my forehead. This game was so adrenaline pumping it drove me crazy. But I couldn't get enough of it. I grit my teeth as I achieve a headshot to one of the many opponents. I was already cornered, I try to equip my sho-

"What are you playing~?" I heard a low whisper creep through my ear. I jumped, tossing my controller across the room and yelped. I whipped my head around, only to see Seventeen grinning like a fool at me. At times like these, he WAS the fool. He pranked me almost every chance he got, it seemed.

"Seriously Seventeen, what the fuck!?" I turned back around and shook my head. I wiped the sweat off my brow, trying to not make it obvious that the game was bringing me to the edge of my seat in both fear and excitement. "I just wanted a little fun and spook you was all, kid. You were so focused on that thing it was ridiculous."

I exhaled deeply and groaned to show that I was already annoying with him. I got up and grabbed the controller back. "You know, you're really getting- aww no!" I then noticed the screen. There in blood red lettering "YOU HAVE DIED". I was ticked off, knowing that I had to start again from the check point. As if I didn't have enough trouble getting through it the first time.

"You were saying?" I heard him chuckle, and it drove me mad even more. To top things off, I was a hot-headed gamer as it was. Nobody screws with me while I'm playing, especially this android who thinks messing with me half of the time is so funny. "Shut up, and GO." I roared at him. But it didn't do much to phase him. If anything, he thought it was hilarious. Seventeen was truly impossible.

"I'll be quiet now~" He chimed between his laughters as they finally settled down. I could feel my face was beet red. Finally. I restared the game through the checkpoint, making sure I can get past this chapter without anymore interruptions. "_I can do this_" I muttered, shooting past the zombies and creatures that came at me. At least I could finally relax. I sat back on the couch, sighing with a little relief.

I guess I spoke too soon. I felt something fall onto my lap. I really didn't want to be distracted, so I didn't think about looking down to see what he was up to this time. I let out a huff, getting ready to snap at him once more-

"No no, I just want to watch you play. It seems interesting enough already." He must have felt me get angry. This made me pause the game and look down at him. Wow. Seventeen was actually impressed with one of my hobbies? He was sprawled out on the sofa beside me with his head on my lap. I had to say, he was utterly adorable when he shows genuine interest in things. My games being one of them, since he never seems to take a liking to any of them in the first place. His face seemed to show a serious look, as I continued watching him cautiously, in case of anymore pranks. Fine.

I press the pause button again to resume playing. The action soon became more intense as it progressed. "Alex, what is this your playing...?" I heard him ask. I smiled and laughed a bit before responding him, not taking my eyes off the screen, "Resident Evil. Why?" I felt him sit up quickly. I paused and looked back at him again.

"Do you have another controller? I want to play with you."


End file.
